


Feline Fancy

by ecrituredudesir



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, M/F, Public Hand Jobs, Voyeurism, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 01:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrituredudesir/pseuds/ecrituredudesir
Summary: A short commission from FuraffinityRandall the Raccoon has an interesting run in with his classmate, Rosalyn, and he easily falls sway to her charms.





	Feline Fancy

Randall hadn’t necessarily expected to get caught alone in the room with Rosalyn when he’d been looking for a place to sit, but it wasn’t as awkward as it could have been. They’d spoken a handful of times, each time remaining relatively polite with one another but ultimately rather formal. They weren’t particularly close, but Randall found her rather pleasant to look at, when she wasn’t paying close attention. Today was like any other, with him sitting on a couch nearby so he could read, and Rosalyn not looking up from her magazine for several minutes until she seemed to notice that they were alone. He had been doing his best not to notice how pleasantly short her skirt was, showing her shapely thighs when she moved up from her sitting spot, leisurely crossing the room between them.  


Her voice was soft, in that low purr of a way that only a cat’s could be. He wasn’t quite sure of her age, but knew that she was likely only a year or so older than himself at eighteen. Somehow, only the year’s difference made her give off the more experienced, older girl vibe, and when she shifted to sit on the same couch, shooting him a friendly but coy smile, he felt a little flush rise to his cheeks. He did find her incredibly attractive, and that sly little smile had more intent behind it than he could feasibly put into words.  


“Randall, right?” She murmured, leaning in a little close as he felt his heartbeat start to speed up, just a bit. He swallowed, giving a hesitant little laugh as he nodded. Almost hyper aware of how close she was leaning, he squirmed and placed his book aside, doing his best not to let his gaze roam further than down where her shirt already showed a bit of cleavage. He cleared his throat, and the raccoon shifted in his seat, looking over with the same smile.

“Aha… yeah, that’s me. And..Rosalyn?” He replied, wanting to make sure, even if he already knew her name. It was a little more informal than their usual meetings, particularly considering she didn’t seem intent at all to keep the same space between them that they normally kept apart in their prior meetings.

“You remembered,” she answered, looking pleased with the fact he recalled her name. She had moved close enough now that her leg was brushing against his, and he could feel the soft fur of her bare lower leg brushing against his own, uncovered by his cargo shorts falling only to his knees. “That’s cute. I always thought you were a smart one. You struck me as a pretty clever guy. And nice looking, too.”

“O-oh?” He asked, not seeking further compliments, just surprised that she would be thinking such things at all.

Randall’s gaze lowered, shyness playing across his features as she gave a giggle at his uncertainty. “I think every part of you is nice, actually.” She could tell that he was getting flustered, unable to think of the best way to answer with her shameless flirtations. She found _that_ cute, too, and tapped her chin for a moment. “Your fur is such a lovely brown, like chocolate… and that tail. You must groom it so well? The stripes are so clean and luxurious...” Her hand brushed behind him, the back of her knuckles stroking gently across the aforementioned tail. It nearly made him jump, but he didn’t want to seem too skittish, afraid that it might make him come off as uninterested—when he was anything but. When he didn’t jump, she actually let her fingers roam over it, stroking her still-retracted claws gingerly though the short fur of his tail, sending shivers up his spine and making him bite his lower lip to stifle a faint gasp. Every little action she took make his throat feel a little dry, making him swallow and bite back any noise he might make as her fingers began to travel, drawing a little path up his spine to graze through the short hair at the back of his neck. If he hadn’t been biting the inside of his lip so hard, he might have whimpered at how good her teasing fingers felt.  


He could feel his embarrassment start to hike up again, and her ears laid flat, showing a sign of her comfort around him. Her fingers dipped up subtly, moving to brush her fingers ups behind his curved ear. “You know, I always noticed how your ears are usually perked. I think that’s the cutest thing,” she teased, her pupils slitted still, but wide, showing her interest in looking him over better. He tilted into her touch without meaning to, finding the soft way her claws scratched against his fur incredibly pleasant.

“C-cute?” He started, swallowing as he felt his embarrassment swell up in him again. She was blatantly flirting now, her whiskers brushing against his shoulder. He could feel her warm breath ruffling the fur of his neck, and her gentle touch moved down his features to trace a finger along his cheek as well.

“Very cute.” She confirmed, her fingers framing the dark fur around his eyes. “I’ve always liked this little mask. It’s like you’re a bandit, stealing hearts, are you?” She suggested playfully, her fingers moving to instead boop him gently on the nose. She could undoubtedly feel the heat of his blush under the fur of his cheeks, though she wasn’t being so mean as to call him out on his clear flush and shyness in the face of her flirtations.  


“Stealing hearts?” He swallowed hard enough to bob his Adam’s apple, a little grin rising nervously to his lips. “I wouldn’t say that, unless… it’s working.” There’s a somewhat hopeful glance in his eyes that she would catch the attempt that he made of trying to be playful and a little flirtatious in return. Judging from the delighted smile on her features, she’d picked up the hint, and she was reciprocating it by running her fingers casually down his arm from his face. Everywhere her gentle claws brushed felt like his skin was tingling with delight.

“Oh, aren’t you adorable,” she purred, her fingers taking a small detour from his arm over to brush a small circle over his collarbone. He could feel the subtle friction through his shirt, a graze over his pectoral as her giggle seemed much close, stirring the soft fur just over his chin. “I could think of a few other things that you could steal, too.” He nearly coughed in surprise at hearing the blatant suggestion, as her fingers lightly trailed back over his stomach, to where his arm sat against his lap. Her claws found his fur again, giving a playful scratch against his wrist, nothing that would break the skin but everything that worked wonders to send more shivers down his spine. Her other hand had descended to his tail once more, where she continued her soft, suggestive strokes behind him over the rings of his tail, admiring the softness of his fur once more.

“I wouldn’t exactly call myself adorable,” he mentioned with a hesitant little laugh, even though he hardly found himself minding the nicknames at all. They were embarrassing, but it was nice to be getting her attention in such a subtly intimate way.

“And modesty just makes you more attractive, you know,” she countered. Slowly, but surely, she moved her hand down to draw a circle over his shirt that lead slowly down towards his belly button. He could feel his stomach clench with the way her fingers teased there, too, making his breath hitch as he felt warmth starting to stir low in his belly. Her casual flirting was starting to take effect, and he was slowly, gradually starting to get more and more turned on by the passing second. It wasn’t enough to actually start making him hard, yet, but he could feel the flow of blood gradually warming as it started to settle and linger around his groin. All according to plan, though he didn’t know it.

“I’ve always wondered what a raccoon might look like… you know, down there,” she finally mentioned off hand, “Or naked in general. I’ve always wanted to see.” Her words were still a whispered temptation again, almost conspiratorially as his eyes widened a bit. She knew that her words were getting him hard, and she could see the rising tent to his cargo pants as her fingers dipped more slowly down his thigh. She was being more daring now, even going so far as to scratch her nails against the fabric of his shorts, as if she were threatening to shred them away with just the flick of her wrist. Should she extend her claws, he had no doubt that she was fully capable of ripping the material apart, but her touch was gentle, as were her soft, tempting words.  


“See?” He asked, his throat dry with both anticipation and excitement for what she was proposing. They were still in a semi-public place, but that only had his heart racing a little faster, the risk of someone walking in on them making him nervous but the prospect was still a little thrilling. It was hard to think of much else other than the blood flooding to his now half-hard erection, making a larger tent in his pants for every passing minute.

“Yes, see,” she answered with a little giggle, her warm fingertips grazing down between his thighs as she let her wrist brush up against where he was so hard. Even the slightest contact, the subtle graze of the inside of her wrist against the rise of fabric, made his breath hitch softly and his heart skip a beat. She was practically purring at this point, the soft rumbles rolling through his shoulder and sending pleasant shivers through him. “You wouldn’t mind that, would you? Call it a learning experience for the both of us, even. I bet it would feel pretty good, and I’d have the answers to all of my… interesting little questions,” she coaxed, drawing circles with the tip of her teasing nail along the inside of his pants, the back of her thumb now only precious centimeters away from the bulge in his pants.

“If you’d like that, then I… I don’t see why not,” Randall all but whispered in response, noticing the immediate delight work its way across the cat’s features. She was more than happy with his answer, and she took it as a sign of approval, very carefully turning her palm inwards, grasping her fingers against his bulge. 

“I’d like that very much,” she professed, rubbing in slow circles around the outside of his crotch, marveling quietly at the size of it even though it was all still constrained by the shorts he was wearing. “I always wondered what it’d feel like, too. Looking is one thing,” there was a little giggle, close to his jaw, and he responded with a nervous little laugh of his own. She continued, even as his breath slipped in a pleasant shake from his lungs. “Touching,” she gave a tentative little stroke of her thumb along the barely outlined trace of his cock, standing now fully hard under the rough material of his shorts. “is another thing entirely.” She spoke as if she were thanking him indirectly for the opportunity, and she delighted in the little hitch of his breath and the uncertain shake of his body under her touch, his hips indirectly shifting to roll forward against her touch. She figured this was a good enough sign as any, and slowly, she started to massage the outline of his groin through his pants. She let her fingers sink lower between his thighs, exploring just how big he was, until she found the swollen weight of his testicles through his shorts as well.

Tentatively, she squeezed. The reaction was almost immediate, his balls almost pulsing under her touch and the friction against them, though the pressure was more than enough to make a few messy beads of precum leak against the inside of his shorts. He had to grit his teeth to stifle the subtle hint of a moan that threatened to slip out as well, but the reaction was just what she had been looking for, rolling her palm with her fingers still wrapped around the swell of his balls. His bulge was throbbing against her wrist, and she could tell he would be all to embarrassed if she made him cum in his shorts.  


“May I?” She purred, her free hand finally leaving where it had been stroking with no shortage of affection to his tail, still, sliding to the front of his shorts to grasp at the button, her fingertips already dipping into the hem of his pants to prepare for his answer. 

He could only nod, his cheeks burning, though he was afraid that if he answered verbally his voice might crack. Randall was flustered and eager, but he didn’t want to embarrass himself further by risking not being able to verbally answer without his voice changing pitch. She took the invitation easily though, reaching to unbutton his shorts and she shifted towards his front, letting his bulge go as she moved away from touching him for just long enough to gently work his shorts, and his underwear as well, down by default. Inch by inch his fur pattern was displayed as his hip were left naked first. He had to move a little t maneuver and make sure his erection didn’t get caught on the fabric being pulled down his body, but he didn’t interfere beyond that, not wanting to drive her off from what she was offering to do. She stopped when she got his shorts down to his knees, her gaze focusing as she trailed it down his stomach to where his cock now stood, fully hard, at an angle up towards his belly. She was a bit surprised by the size of it, considering it was a little more different than anything she’d seen before. 

“It’s more impressive than I thought it’d be,” she cooed, sliding close again at his side, not making any move to do more than just touch as she’d requested to do so. She started low again, brushing her fingers along the inside of his thighs leading up to his heavy balls once more, now free from the tight prison of his underwear and pants. She gave him another friendly squeeze, this time much more directly considering the layers of fabric separating them were gone. It earned a soft moan, and satisfied with that, she let her fingers trail upwards to tease along the vein running along the underside of his member. With no hesitation, she wrapped her fingers around his member, letting her palm feel every inch of how he warmly throbbed against her touch, leaving him gripping the couch under them so he didn’t interrupt her careful, dedicated touch. He did his best to bite back any possible noise he could make in that moment, but there was no mistaking the slightly rough hitching of his breath, or the way little gasps would slip free every time she shifted. 

She allowed him to get comfortable with just the sensation of her squeezing him before she genuinely started moving, letting her circling grip start to slide low down on his member to the base of his cock, then in a smooth, even motion, dragged her grip back up. It started off at a lazy rate, but the more she got to watch him squirm and desperately roll his hips up for a little more friction, the more enthusiasm she showed. With a playful squeeze, she tightened her grip, and with it, the cat picked up a little bit of speed, as well. It was all Randall could do to stay quiet, not wanting to draw any attention to the room they were doing this in, but it was getting harder to stay silent each time her wrist gave a flick upwards, the friction of her hand sliding along his cock.

“It feels good, doesn’t it?” She purred against him, and he let a soft moan finally slip out, unable to hold it any further as he felt her hand push him closer and closer to finishing. “Your cock is so nice, it’s everything that I hoped it’d be.” The flattery was hardly necessary at this point, but hearing her subtle praise was all that he needed to feel his balls start to tighten a little, and it wasn’t long until he was rolling his hips up fully into her firm, dedicated strokes.

“R-Rosalyn,” he rasped, as if to try and give the cat some sort of warning that his climax was nigh, though she didn’t seem to offer any sort of slowness to the pace, as if fully driving him on intentionally with the same, gentle, but quick pace. “I’m gonna-”

The same, soft giggle slipped to his ears, and he felt her fingers give another playful squeeze. “It’s okay. You can cum,” she offered, and as if his entire body had been waiting for permission from the teasing, mischievous cat, he felt his hips toss forward in somewhat abandon. With a still muffled, but slightly louder moan, he rocked forward, and felt his balls tighten as he emptied a full load against her hand, and unfortunately, slightly onto his own stomach as well. Though he’d had the foresight to lift his shirt, breathlessly he looked down at the mess that he’d made of his own stomach.

“W-wow,” he muttered, panting softly as the cat smiled and pulled away, pulling a handkerchief from her bag to not only wipe his cum from her palm, but to offer it to him as well so that he could clean up a bit before he’d inevitably get dressed.

“I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did,” she teased, giving a little wink as he wiped himself off with the borrowed handkerchief, still shocked at her forwardness—but he couldn’t help but give a little smile, too stunned by both afterglow and his good fortune alike to give her an answer—at least, not one so soon. 

  
  



End file.
